KingHuffman's Villain Stone
by KingHuffman
Summary: Fanmake of Demon Stone. When eight brave souls unwillingly unleash the feuding Sauron and Azula from their long delayed battle ,will they team up to save Midgard before it's too late? Aang x Katara, Naruto x Sakura, Danny x June and Spyro x Cynder.


KingHuffman's Villain Stone

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Prologue: Gandalf's Tale

**Fanfiction DOT Net presents**

**A KingHuffman Story**

**Based on the Video Game 'Demon Stone'**

**Starring the voices of...**

**Zachary Ty Eisen as Aang**

**Mae Whitman as Katara**

**Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki**

**Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno**

**David Kauffman as Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Lara Jill Miller as Juniper 'June' Lee**

**Elijah Wood as Spyro**

**Christina Ricci as Cynder**

**Sir Ian McKellan as Gandalf Greyhame**

**Jeremy Irons as Sauron the Great**

**Grey DeLisle as Princess Azula**

**Jason Biggs as Leonardo**

**Sean Astin as Raphael**

**Rob Paulsen as Donatello**

**Greg Cipes as Michelangelo**

**Tom McGrath as Skipper**

**Jeff Bennett as Kowalski**

**John DiMaggio as Rico**

**James Patrick Stuart as Private**

**Colm Feore as Laufey, the Frost Giant King**

**And**

**Mark Hamill as Malefor, the Dark Master**

**In**

In the Realm of Midgard, or Middle-Earth in plain English, one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, a flashback was shown in black and white as the credits rolled.

That's also when an old man's voice was heard.

"Indeed...I know precisely who you mean...although it's been a hundred years since the last time I dreaded their escape..."

Then a fierce looking man with silvery black hair, a matching silvery black beard, fiery red eyes, teeth filed down to sharp points, clad in black armor with the symbol of a red eye in the chest piece and carrying a diabolical serrated sword called Grond in his right hand and conjuring up magic in his clawed left hand appeared on the scene.

"They are two monsters...Sauron the Great, the Dark Lord..."

After we saw Sauron, we saw a young Asian girl with blackish brown hair tied in a hair bun, fiery yellow eyes, all clad in Fire Nation armor and carrying a silvery two handed sword called Anduril, which she...found and used as a weapon. '

"And a Fire Nation Princess named Azula."

Then Azula was seen standing on top of a portal, with soldiers bearing the armor of the Fire Nation marching in front of her.

As the old man narrated, a fight broke out between Azula's Fire Nation troops and Sauron's monstrous minions, which consisted of Orcs, Trolls, Minotaurs, Goblins, Dark Elves, Ogres, Black Dwarves, Haradrim and Easterlings.

"They clashed across planes of reality, each plotting an invasion of our Realm; each...all that stood in one another's way."

Then the old man himself was revealed as he watched Sauron and Azula fight each other.

He was a very old man all clad in grey robes, a big grey beard and a big grey pointy hat, and he carried a long wooden staff in his left hand, and at his side was an ancient sword known as Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer.

This old man was known by many to be the greatest Wizard of all time, Gandalf Greyhame.

"I came across the pair in Moria...and knew that if either one of them prevailed, their armies would lay waste to all of Midgard." Gandalf narrated as Sauron's minions burned a village to the ground, and an Orc roared in triumph.

So...thinking quickly, Gandalf summoned a dark crystal like gem in his right hand and threw it above the villains.

"And so I trapped them in a Villain Stone where they would fight for all eternity."

As Gandalf narrated, the stone burst with thunder and lightning as it froze both Sauron and Azula in mortal combat, leaving only their bones in place.

Soon the scene changed to color as Gandalf looked concerned and spoke.

"But now you bring me word they've broken free...and villages lay ruined in their wake. They must be stopped...if we are not too late."

Then the stone's magical circles broke apart as the main title of this story was shown in fire.

**KingHuffman's Villain Stone**

A moment later, in a dark and dreary volcanic mountain, known as the Mountain of Malefor, a fierce looking purple Dragon with four huge golden horns on his head lay sleeping on barren ground.

That is until he heard someone speaking to him.

"Malefor..."

This caused the Dragon to raise his head up in surprise, as he looked around.

Who was saying that?

No one was around so...how could anyone be speaking to him?

Well, here was the answer.

"Malefor, mighty Dragon..."

The voice belonged to something or someone who was very malicious indeed.

"Who's there? Why have you disturbed my slumber?" Malefor roared and demanded as he bared his teeth.

"Forgive my intrustion...you will soon understand telepathy is the only means to reach you that I have. I am Sauron...the Great, the Lord of Darkness. I call to you from my prison, a Villain Stone deep within the Mines of Moria." The voice, now known as Sauron, explained.

This caught the Dragon's attention.

"Why have you called upon me, My Lord? Do you need my help in finding a way to set you free from your imprisonment?" Malefor asked.

"No, no, no, Malefor. I've already arranged my escape. The gears of my plan have been turning for years, but I need your help." Sauron explained.

"What is in it for me if I help you?" Malefor asked skeptically, wondering if there was any catch to helping Sauron escape.

"If you will provide it, Midgard will be mine, and I'll reward you with limitless treasure." Sauron promised, this now caught the Dragon's full attention.

For some Dragons were known for hoarding gold and other treasures and Malefor was no exception.

"Go on, My Lord Sauron..." Malefor said with interest.

"Despite my current state, I've sent a gift to demonstrate my powers. Right now, a young monk struggles up the mountain which leads to your lair. His pack is brimming with gold. In his delusion, he thought he brought food for his climb...food which, I expect, he will NOT be needing after all." Sauron explained, causing Malefor to chuckle wickedly.

"Is that all you can do, My Lord?" Malefor asked.

"Controlling weak minds is just one of my skills, but that's proven useful from here." Sauron told the Dragon.

"So what can I do to help you, Sauron? How can you be free?" Malefor asked in anticipation.

"I will explain this. The Wizard who trapped me here created a cell which requires three people and their lovers to breach. Decades ago...I set the parts in motion...to bring such a sextet to me."

"Continue, Sauron. I'd like to hear more." Malefor insisted.

"As you wish...I led a clan of Frost Giants and their King, Laufey, to sack the town of Edoras...but leave one fighter, an Airbender named Aang and his lady love, a Waterbender named Katara, alive with their shame. My eye found a half-demon Ninja named Naruto Uzumaki, and his love, Sakura Haruno, unlike those around them. I enticed the hatred of their fellow villagers and led them to drive them out, leaving them bitter and hating their neighbors. And I detected a Mage in a family of Knights, Danny Fenton, and a Te Xuan Zi in a family of the Cloth, Juniper Lee. I hardened their fathers' hearts until they drove their children from home." Sauron said evilly.

Malefor was pleased with Sauron's evil handiwork.

"Impressive, My Lord." Malefor said in amazement.

"Thank you. I created SIX orphans, made weak by their solitude so that I could lead them each to me with ease. And I did it from inside this stone. Imagine when I am free." Sauron stated.

"Ooh, I can't wait. I can't wait." Malefor said in excitement.

"Once I gate my Orcs and other minions in from Mordor...and I have obtained a certain sword known as the Flame of The West, powerful enough to move matter between planes, I will be able to RAVAGE Midgard, CRUSH IT UNDER MY WILL...redraw it in MY image." Sauron exclaimed...slowly.

"So...what do I do, Sauron? What is the plan?" Malefor asked.

"I'm glad you asked me, Malefor, because I was about to get to that." Sauron explained.

"Today...my six pawns shall arrive at the Mines. But now...two Trow armies make war on the surface, over the riches the Mines contain. Watch over my sextet, guide them through battle...and then FORCE them into the Mines. Once they've released me...ha...the Mines themselves will be but a taste of your prize. Now...go, and do not DARE fail me." Sauron commanded as his voice disappeared.

"It will be as you command, my Master." Malefor roared as he flew off towards the Mines of Moria to guide Sauron's unexpected sextet towards freeing Sauron and spelling doom for all of Midgard.

Author's notes: Whew! Man, I thought I'd never get the first chapter of my remake of my Demon Stone fanmake. Anyway here it is. In the next chapter, we meet Aang, the Airbender swordsman and archer, Katara, the Waterbender guardian and weapons expert, Naruto and Sakura, the Ninjas, and Danny and June, the Sorcerer and the Te Xuan Ze, as they pass through the battle between the two Trow armies. Also, they meet Spyro and Cynder, unexpectedly at the last minute as Malefor pushes them through battle.

Here's what you need to know.

The Nine Realms is an obvious reference to Thor.

Midgard was actually the old Nordic and Anglo-Saxon name for Earth, or Earth in the Middle, as in the middle of the World Tree, Yggdrasil.

Sauron, Gandalf and so many other mentioned items, even the Mines of Moria and Edoras are all references to J.R.R. Tolkien's classic story and movie trilogy; The Lord of the Rings.

Azula and the Fire Nation are from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Malefor is the main villain of the Legend of Spyro games and one really bad Dragon.

Laufey and the Frost Giants are also from Thor.

And the sextet of Aang, Katara, Naruto, Sakura, Danny and June...with Spyro and Cynder included of course, well, you'll meet them in the next chapter.

Until that time, please read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators!


End file.
